


with these wings of mine

by TheFourDoctors



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Cutesy, Drabble, Fluff, Husbands, International Fanworks Day 2018, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wing Grooming, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFourDoctors/pseuds/TheFourDoctors
Summary: Dan is having trouble grooming his wings, so Phil steps in.Written for International Fanworks Day 2018!!! :D





	with these wings of mine

It really shouldn't have been this hard to groom his wings, yet Dam found himself annoyingly plucking out stray feathers that had come loose with a wince. It would've been much easier to have asked Phil for help, but his husband was asleep and it wouldn't have been nice to wake him up for something so trivial.

Cursing, he brought the brown appendage closer and ran a hand along the curve atop, slipping his hands into the more softer and smaller groups feathers, only succeeding in getting fluff everywhere.

'Just perfect.' Came the muddled thought.

"What're you doin'?" The man's thoughts were ripped through like a tiger clawing open it's meal, wings swiveling and sharpening up as his startled form turned towards the source of the noise.

There, at the door, stood a familiar raven haired male.

Sighing, Dan forced himself to relax, even though his wings were jittery. He did his best to fold them and give the other leeway into his room, once again mentally cursing himself for leaving shirts on the floor.

His wings were brown at the base, but started fading into a light honey gold once you reached the end feathers. Phil's, however, were a sleek black that could blend into the darkness, perfectly matching his hair. Dan often had some fun watching the way different colours of lights reflected off the inky black feathers and they even felt as soft as they looked, perfectly maintained.

Phil stepped closer, not even remotely bothered as the primary feathers caught on things.

He wordlessly crawled onto his bed and seated himself behind the brunette, already knowing his help would be greatly appreciated.

Exhaling, Dan let his head drop forward as those gentle and pale hands, yet large as well (his skin tone was a ghastly contrast to the darkness that were his wings, yet Dan found it endearing), slipped between the down feathers of his left wing and began pulling down. He effectively pulled out the fluff and loose feathers with skilled hands and wiggled out some of the sharper, bigger ones, immense relief settling into the brunette's bones.

He felt weightless. Was he weightless? Obviously not, because the presence of the one he loved most kept him grounded. God, this man was heaven sent.

A low, sleepy rumble of a laugh came from behind him as Phil set aside another feather, already having started smoothing over the wing with a towel and warm oil, "I said that aloud, didn't I?"

He didn't need to see Phil's face to know he was doing that tongue-in-cheek smile, "yep." 

Humming, Dan felt his eyes slip shut when the other dipped the small towel into the oil pore at the base of his wing again, finishing off with the very ends of his feathers.

They lost track of time as Phil began his other wing, and Dan didn't know how long they had been sat there. In fact, he had been so deep in a blissful state that he was almost upset when his husband tapped on his arm to let him know he was done, purring having ceased.

Grumbling, the brunette sleepily laid back into the ravenette's embrace, their wings wrapping around each other as they lay in comfortable silence.

Phil made a soft noise and interlaced their hands, the ones that bore gold bands encrusted with diamonds, emeralds, sapphires, etc... (Basically he had spent a lot on them but it's that thought that counted).

"Thanks, Lion." Dan smiled softly and kissed his nose, snuggling closer into the warmth. "Anytime, honey bear."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
